A Little Different
by anonymouseling
Summary: Forced to join a club or face failure, Jack and Danny choose the Host Club out of all other available clubs. Regardless of how tightly knit the Host Club is, they're not afraid to try to get in good graces with them. But when a certain Ootori gets curious he finds something unexpected, and becomes interested. What could unfold within the third music room?
1. We Have to Join a Club?

**A LITTLE DIFFERENT**

_Chapter One: We Have to Join a Club?_

* * *

Jack heaved a sigh as he stared across the classroom and out the window from his spot with his head on his desk. It had been a week since he started Ouran Academy and he was already bored of it. Sure, he could get good grades but it was no fun if there wasn't any rebel characters or class clowns. It just made the class "perfect" and he wanted nothing to do with a perfect class.

He was beginning to miss class 1-D. Sure he was only there for a few days, but there was class clowns, class doofuses and everyone was familiar with everyone.

Jack had even considered failing his class to get back there.

"Psst." Jack heard from next to him. _Ah. _He thought. _That's why I haven't started to fail. _

"Dude, wake up. I need your answers." Jack lifted an eyelid as he looked to his left. His caramel blond friend looked lost as the teacher continued to lecture. Jack chuckled lightly. Danny wouldn't have made it to 1-B if it wasn't for Jack's study sessions right before exams. Even in class Danny needed Jack's answers before the end.

Unfortunately for Danny, Jack didn't feel like writing anything down today. With a smirk, he showed his friend his empty notebook.

"No..." Danny muttered in horror whilst Jack's smirk widened into a large grin.

"And on that note, class is dismissed. Ah, Dawson and Bradwell. Before you leave so soon, please see me." the teacher told the class. The two teens looked at each other slightly worried. Jack shrugged, he wasn't afraid of punishment but Danny on the other hand was a scaredy cat whenever it came to speaking to anyone of authority.

The two packed their things in their bags and walked up to the front desk. "Dawson and Bradwell. Before you assume this is to do with the fact you both slept through my lesson today, it is not."

Danny breathed a sigh of relief, before he realised that for her to have said that she would have had to have noticed they were both asleep.

"So then...why did you want to see us?" Jack asked, slightly confused.

"It is required for a student to participate in a club to pass homeroom whether they are a member or just a visitor. As I recall I don't remember seeing either of you on any club rosters, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Danny smiled nervously.

"Great. So you can guess what I'm going to say. Everyone in class 1-B has already joined a club or declared they attend a club. And as such, I would like you both to look at this list of all the clubs Ouran has to offer and join one." The teacher said as she slid a piece of paper over the desk towards the two. "All you need to do is go to the club, talk to the president and then come back to me when everything is set." she smiled at the two.

"Alright, will do, teach." Jack said, picking up the paper before exiting the classroom. Danny nervously nodded his head before following his friend out.

Jack looked over the detailed list, the first thought that came to his head was _Wow. Ouran has a lot of clubs. _

And it was true, just a glance he could see so many different clubs. There were the usual clubs like gardening, chess, IT, basketball, etc. But then there were the slightly unique clubs like the tea club, commoners appreciation club, the Tamaki Suoh fan club? Jack shrugged, Ouran sure did have an odd blend of people.

...And apparently there was more than forty members in that club.

Jack glanced to his left, and sure enough Danny had now regained his cool and was acting normally. He nudged his friend, "Hey so, what club you thinking about joining? Personally, I'd love to be in the commoners appreciation club. How about you?" Jack said, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Oh, there's one here? Holy smokes, I thought I was the only one to appreciate the beauty of the commoners." Danny giggled.

Jack couldn't contain his laughter and suddenly the two were in tears and making fun of all the weird clubs they could find. They stood there for a full ten minutes, whilst people walked past hurrying to get to their clubs in time.

"Alright, alright." Danny said wiping the tears from his eyes. "So are we going to join a club or do we not care for passing homeroom?"

Jack settled his laughter down, also wiping the tears from his eyes. "Aw man. Well we might as well. Hey, maybe homeroom will be the only class you'll pass without my help!" Jack laughed.

"Aw, fuck off dude." Danny defended, folding his arms. "Last year I totally passed maths, on my own."

"Dude, you literally passed by the skin of your teeth. ONE mark away from failing, I only didn't help you because you pissed me off right near finals." Jack scoffed. "Anyway, which club do you wanna join? I don't fancy any of the weird clubs like a fan club, appreciation club or that...Host Club?"

"Well how about we start at the gardening club? I mean that's the easiest." Danny shrugged. "And plus, it meets there."

Jack looked up to where his friend was pointing, it was literally just a few feet away. "Sure, I mean what's the worst we could do?"

* * *

So they went to the club, asked to join and apparently the worst they could do was accidently tip an entire 5 litre jug of weed killer all over the club's prized roses. THEN they accidently pulled up half the herb garden when weeding. After that incident the club unanimously said they couldn't join permanently.

They then tried basketball. Again, how bad could they fuck it up? Well, they gave the best player a black eye and a mild concussion, the second best player a broken ankle, and a third best player a cracked rib and then afterwards accidently talked him into quitting the team.

And the list went on. They tried so many clubs, even went as far as trying to join the "weird" ones, but even then they fucked up joining those.

"There's one club we haven't tried." Danny said, as they stared at the list of numerous crossed off clubs. Right at the bottom there stood one, "_Ouran High School Host Club - 3rd Music Room - 7 members_".

"We have to get into this one." Jack said, with determination.

"Why? We've fucked up every club we tried to join. Why the hell shouldn't we just quit before we wreck another club."

"Because we've fucked up every other club that's why."

"I...still don't get it."

Jack heaved a sigh. "Well, I hate giving up when there's just ONE we haven't tried, and then even if we don't get in wouldn't you want to go out with a bang? 'The two who failed at joining every club in Ouran.' We'd be infamous." Jack grinned, explaining his thoughts. "We either join this club or die trying."

Danny sighed at his friend's antics. "I'd rather not die thank you, but sure. Let's go out with a bang. But they're going to remember us as Danny and Jack."

Jack laughed. "You wish, mate. Never going to happen. It'd be Jack and Danny."

* * *

_Hi guys! Okay, so I've been mulling around with the idea of uploading this or not (thinking is the world ready for this fanfiction?) but then saying "fuck it" and then uploading it. Also the title may change! Because I actually do not know how to sum up this (I only know the ending and kind of general plot? Also thanks for reading! There won't be very many author's note in this because apparently people aren't fond of them? Whatevers, I hope you enjoy your day! ~(^v^)~ xx_


	2. What's the Plan?

**A LITTLE DIFFERENT**

Chapter Two: What's the Plan?

* * *

"Ready to wreck the last club in Ouran?" Danny sighed, as they looked at the doors of the club.

"It's a Host Club what's the worse that we could do?"

"You said that about the sewing club."

"It wasn't that bad."

"...That girl had to get stitches."

"Well she had the skills to give herself them." Jack chuckled darkly.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Dude. Sometimes you scare me."

"Grow up. Seriously. All they do is serve tea to people and shower them with compliments. Or at least, I hope that's all they do." Jack informed his friend. "In the real world they serve alcohol and stuff, and they've all got this particular look. Hopefully it's more diverse and easy going than the real world."

"Well, let's find out shall we. No point delaying our failure." Danny sighed as he pushed open the doors to the music room.

When they walked in, they saw an array of sofas. Many were filled with girls in yellow poofy dresses, with a few blue clothed men dotted about.

"Girls..." Danny muttered.

"Oh, get over yourself. Don't go chatting them up just yet, wait until we've joined." Jack rolled his eyes.

"But-! Oh fine." Danny sighed as he gave up.

"Welcome." A dark haired bespeckled guy greeted the two of them. He barely even looked up at them, he just continued to write in the black book he was holding. "May I ask what your business is here?"

"We're here to pick up chicks." Danny muttered as he looked at all the girls. He was swiftly greeted with a smack upside the head by his friend.

"Ignore my idiot friend. We're actually here to join your club." Jack said, a hand over his neck.

"Are you now?" The guy stopped writing to peek up at the two in front of him, looking at them properly for the first time. He shut his book and looked them up and down. "Your names?"

"I'm Jack Dawson. And the desperate loser is Danny Bradwell. We need to join a club to pass homeroom and no other clubs will take us."

"And so you've come to the end of the ropes and wish to join us here at the delightful Host Club. We're honored."

"So...can we join?" Danny asked, his eyes straying from the girls of the room for the first time.

"As happy as we would be accept. We decline." The guy said, with a cheerful smile. "Jack Dawson, lives with his five brothers, father owns Dawson chocolatiers. The family isn't very well known, isn't plugged into the social ladder much. But you remain in class 1-B because of your grades, had your family name been a stronger name in the social ladder then you would have been admitted into class 1-A. Doesn't sound very impressive thus far."

"M-man...that's more than a little creepy…" Danny stuttered backing away slightly.

Jack, on the other hand paled slightly. What other things could this guy know about him?

"Daniel Bradwell, only slightly known in the social ladder because your mother has ties to the royal family in England, thus when the name is mentioned in conversation it isn't completely ignored. Your grades are pretty good, putting you in class 1-B. But you're at the bottom of the class, any slip up in an exam and you'll be put back into class 1-C. Not very impressive, along with Dawson."

"D-dude...so not cool." Danny said, fear on his face.

"Woah. Okay, we get it. We're not welcome here." Jack said, regaining his cool. "It's fine. We'll just leave."

"Thank you, enjoy your day." he said with a smile, before walking off once again.

Jack and Danny then turned around, leaving the way they came.

"M-man that guy was weird…" Danny sighed, once they closed the door. "Well, we didn't get into that club either."

"We're not giving up just yet." Jack said, his arms folded and his jaw flexed. He wasn't one to get pissed easily but right now he was livid. Just who gave that guy the right to poke around for information?

"What?! Why? Did you hear that creepy son-of-a-bitch back there? No way." Danny reasoned, also folding his arms.

"He pissed me off, that's why!"

Danny sighed, before placing his head against the door he was leaning on. "And how else are we going to join?"

"We ask the other members. There are meant to be seven there right? Well, we track them down and ask them. One of them has to be the president. And if it turns out that the bitch is president we give up."

Danny heaved a sigh. "Fiiiine. Where do we start?"

* * *

"Okay, so they call the Hitachiin twins the little devils of the Host Club. Devils love pranking and thus we're going to prank them. They'll either get pissed and we'll enter a pranking war with them, or they laugh and ask us to hang out with them."

"Sounds good." Danny nodded. "But why the hell am I holding the string?!"

"Because you're taller, I thought of the plan and my arms would ache holding it for as long as we need." Jack explained, as he continued to play Tetris on an archaic looking game-boy. He had been playing on it for a solid two hours straight, his personal record.

"What?! Those are lame excuses. Hold the damn thing." Danny exclaimed in anger as he put the string in front of Jack's face.

"No, go away." Jack said, swatting Danny's hand away. "I'm almost at a million points."

"Dude. You're just being lazy. I'm going to let go." Danny said, folding his hands.

Jack didn't even look up. "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Danny said, as he let go of the string before the twins had even appeared. Unfortunately for them, a teacher happened to walk underneath and thus the glue and glitter landed all over her. "Shit."

"RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES." Jack yelled, abandoning his tetris game.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Danny asked, he held a box in his hands as the two were peering around the corner. "Please say it's a better one than last time."

Jack rolled his eyes and ignored Danny's second comment. "From my information in which I picked up from the lovely girls in 1-B, Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka can't say no to cake. Especially strawberry cake. We're going 'accidently' run into him, and initiate conversation. Say we're going to take these strawberry cakes to the club we're going to join, but then say we haven't decided on a club." Jack explained keeping a close eye on the entrance to the courtyard they were hidden in.

"And if we're lucky he'll invite us to the Host Club. Good plan!" Danny grinned. Hopefully he wouldn't flunk homeroom and his parents wouldn't yell at him.

"Here he comes! C'mon, let's go." Jack whispered to his friend, pushing him out from behind the statue. The two then "accidently" walked into Honey.

"Oh, I'm really sorry dude!" Danny said, as he picked the box up once again.

"It's no worries!" the small blond replied before he skipped along.

The two just stood there staring at him as their chance walked away.

"Damn and I really thought it would work." Danny muttered.

* * *

"Are we still formulating plans or should I just stop asking?" Danny sighed.

"I'm not giving up that easy, this one's really simple actually. I'm going to go over to the tall dude over there, ask him what club he belongs to then ask if I could join. He's friends with the small blond dude we walked into half an hour ago."

"Sounds cool dude, hey lemme use your Game boy." Danny said, sitting back on a bench.

"Fine, just don't break it." Jack said, chuckling the electronic over to his friend before he walked over to the tall guy who seemed to be waiting for someone. "Uh...excuse me?"

The guy turned his head down towards Jack, "Yeah?"

"Uh, you're Takashi Morinozuka right?"

The guy nodded.

"You're in the Host Club, right?"

He nodded once again.

"How'd you think I could get in?"

Then the guy shrugged.

"Oh. Okay thanks, uh. Bye." Jack said awkwardly before returning to Danny.

"You get in?" He asked without even bothering to look up.

Jack heaved a sigh. "Maaan these must really not want people in their club."

"Eh, let's just give up. They sound pretty boring anyway."

"But dude, you won't get to hook up with any of the cute girls they seeerrvee." Jack smirked. He knew he had his friend on a hook, there was no way Danny could resist the offer of girls.

"...Fine."

"Hell yeah, now. I believe there is only one left. And we'll have to go to the club room for him…"

* * *

"Welcome! Oh? And how may I help you handsome men?" The blond in the room smiled charmingly at the two.

"Oh! Woe is me!" Jack exclaimed from his position laid of the floor, his hand outstretched towards Tamaki.

"Woe is us!" Danny exclaimed also, he was also in the same position as Jack.

"What's wrong? Can I help you?" the guy said rushing over to the two boys.

"Could you?" Danny said with a hopeful voice. "Maybe…"

"You see, we've been rejected from every club here. Not one of them will take us! All we want to do is make friends and have a full high school experience!" Jack explained before starting to cry. However, in his head he was smirking beyond belief. He had been told that Tamaki was a sucker for sob stories. He couldn't say no to anyone when they had a sad story. Thus, the two just had to pretend to be sad, maybe add something sad to the mix and bam. Most likely get in.

"Oh! That's horrible! I can definitely help! You see, I'm the president of the Host Club. We'd be happy to let you join!"

Behind him a bespeckled dark haired guy sighed.

"Really? Oh, bless your kind heart!" Jack smiled as he got up from the floor. He then helped Danny up off the floor.

"Success!" Danny grinned, before holding a fist out to his friend. Jack mirrored his expression and fist-bumped his companion.

"Hell yeah it was!" Jack then turned to the blond. "My name is Jack Dawson, and this is my best friend Danny Bradwell."

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club! My name is Tamaki Suoh, the King of the club. This is Kyoya Ootori he's the vice president, and organises the club's budget and such." The blond introduced himself, before introducing the guy behind him. "We're both in class 2-A. The other members haven't arrived yet, but we'll be sure to introduce you to them when they do!"

"Sweet." Jack grinned.

* * *

_Laughs, okay so here's the next chapter! I'm unsure as to when the next will be uploaded because I've absolutely no idea how to proceed with the next part siiiighs. Also, I hope you all have had a good day, and I hope you have sweet dreams! Thank you for reading, I love you ~(^v^)~ xxx_


	3. He Has a Secret?

**A LITTLE DIFFERENT**

_Chapter Three: He Has a Secret?_

* * *

It didn't take long for the rest of the club members to arrive. Jack and Danny realised they forgot to ask Haruhi about joining, but decided it didn't matter, they were already in.

After all the greetings and introductions were out of the way, it wasn't long until customers were due to arrive.

"Welcome my lovely ladies!" Tamaki greeted the girls, earning a chorus of giggles from the audience. "As you may have noticed we have two new faces among us. They are Jack Dawson and Danny Bradwell from class 1-B, if you would like something different from our usual round up, then please request them."

"Hey there, ladies. You're all looking really hot today." Danny said, with a small smirk. He was looking forwards to hosting. It seemed like the easiest way to get a girlfriend! No more being single for his whole life.

There was a few girls who giggled, and whispered to their friends. The response made Danny's smirk grow slightly.

"Uh...Hi." Jack said, suddenly getting nervous. "Hope that we can hang out…?"

There was a few "aawww!"s and giggles from the group and Jack fought the small blush that threatened to show on his face.

"And now we get onto the usual, ladies please see Kyoya to book your host for the day and then visit them during your allocated times." Haruhi spoke up with a smile.

Next thing that Jack knew, he was sat on one of the couches with his best friend, as he tried to entertain these girls. Danny was doing a good job and was flirting left right and center, and Jack could swear out of the corner of the eye Tamaki was looking like someone was going to replace him.

"So, Jack what do you like to do?" A guest, Mio, asked.

"Oh, well I play games and stuff when I'm at home."  
"Ooo, what kind of games?" Her friend, Azusa asked, a sparkle in her eye. Jack could tell that video games seemed to be a weakness of hers.

"Well, all sorts really. I mainly prefer the games my brother designs, I like testing them before he releases them." Jack smiled. "Do you play any games, Azusa-chan?"

The girl giggled. "Sometimes. Though I don't usually have the time."

"I'd love to play some games with you. It sounds like it would be fun." Jack grinned at the girl, making her blush slightly.

"Oh! Are any of you two hungry or thirsty? I could go get us some cake or tea." Jack offered, as he realised none had anything.

"That would be lovely!" Mio grinned.

"Hey, fuck-face." Jack said, nudging his friend. Danny stopped his flirting with this one girl, and looked over his shoulder. "I'm getting the girls some cake and tea. Do you wanna ask her if she wants something?"

"Well I want some cake. How about you, babe? Want some tea or cake?"

"Oh-uh...Cake would be wonderful." She said, slightly dazed. Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Then how about you get us a slice of chocolate cake and we'll share." Danny said to his friend before sending a wink to the girl.

"Okay then. I'll be right back ladies." Jack smiled at his two customers.

"He seems pretty boring as a host." Hikaru muttered to his twin.

"Yeah, totally not worth being a host." Kaoru agreed.

"The customers seem to like him though. Don't know why."

"Well, he seems nice." Haruhi commented as he walked by. "Someone normal in this weird club."

"Haruhi you're not falling for him are you?!" Tamaki said, sliding over panic all over his face.

Haruhi rolled his eyes. "Of course not, I just think he's nice. And I've only just met the guy!"

"Phew!" Tamaki said, wiping his forehead.

"The other one is slightly more interesting." Kaoru pointed out.

"Yeah, that girl looks completely in love." Haruhi agreed. "Maybe he's the ladies man type or something close?"

"Hmm...yes. That's completely different to the Princely type." Tamaki nodded with a smile on his face. Haruhi once again rolled his eyes before going to the back room to get some tea for his upcoming customers. There he found Jack looking at the cakes with a knife in his hand.

"You alright there?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm just debating what size slice the others are expecting." He chuckled nervously. "I don't want to seem stingy by giving them small slices but then I don't want to overwhelm them by giving them big slices."

"If I may?" Haruhi smiled at Jack, with his hand out. Jack passed him the knife, and Haruhi started to cut a slice. "I found that this slice is the norm, and over time I found the customers preferences." He then handed back the knife once one had been sliced.

"Oh! Thanks, dude." Jack smiled before slicing three more. He then placed them on a tray, that held a tea pot and three tea cups.

"No problem, it's nice not being the newbie in the club. You seem to enjoy it."

"Yeah, I mean. I'm not too big on being flirts with the girls, but it's nice to see people happy." Jack smiled before he laughed. "Besides, it's a good place for Danny to be and do his favourite thing without being slapped."

Haruhi laughed. "Yeah he seems to be the type to do that."

"Well, I better get back. Thanks for the help." He nodded before walking back out the door.

* * *

The day started to draw to a close, and the hosts were cleaning up the club room. When suddenly the sound of gears could be heard, and an over the top laugh. Both of these sudden noises made Jack jump completely out of his skin.

Danny looked over to where the noise was coming from and dropped the sofa he and Jack were carrying in shock. After all, it wasn't everyday that you saw a girl rotating out of the freaking floor.

"Jesus Christ." Jack said, putting a hand over his racing heart.

"I see you've gained new hosts!" The girl cried as her eyes laid upon Jack and Danny. The two looked at each other in confusion, it seemed the others thought nothing of the girls' sudden appearance.

"Yes! They're the newest in the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki said, with a grin. "And great timing Renge! We were just debating what their types were."

"No we weren't." Hikaru muttered. It wasn't that he disliked the new comers, he just didn't see why the club needed more members. He liked the amount there was now.

"And I can definitely help with that. I heard from my friends that they seemed to act like the american "Ladies man" and "Dorky teenager" types. So maybe they're those types."

"Hmm...The ladies man and the dorky teenager...Yes! It suits them perfectly!"

Danny shrugged and Jack could help but slightly blush with embarrassment. Was that what he seemed like? He was trying to seem more than that, but he guessed those attempts were in vain.

Renge stopped for a moment, staring at Jack with narrowed eyes. "What were your names again?"  
"Uh...I'm Danny Bradwell, and this is Jack Dawson." Danny said signalling to each other with his head. The two then continued to carry the sofa they had been holding to the back room.

Renge kept staring at Jack before she shrugged. She had recognised the face, and the name seemed to suit but she just assumed it was someone different. _I mean, when I met a 'Jack Dawson' it was Jacqueline Dawson. I'm sure it's just a coincidence. _

Kyoya seemed to pick up on Renge's recognition. He noted it in his black notebook, for him to research later.

* * *

It was now later. Kyoya had decided to stay late at the club mainly because he had already set up for working and it would be more trouble than what it was worth for him to head home and just set up once again. Besides, he was almost done.

He looked at the one note he had written down before the club went home for the day, "_Renge seemed to recognise Dawson. Research more into Jack."_

The sentence had been calling for him to research whilst he was working. He paused for a moment before pulling up his research archive.

_Dawson_ he typed, before pressing enter. In the archive it displayed all the relevant files he had on the name. A file named Dawson Chocolatiers, another named Mark Dawson. He searched the Mark Dawson file. It displayed his birthday, his age, the history of his company, marital status (widow), and his children.

He had more children than a normal family would have with a total of six children. Five sons and one daughter. He looked through the names of the children, searching for "Jack". Taro, Jiro, Hibiki, Yukio and Kiyoshi. He furrowed his eyes. Did he find the wrong family? His eyes then glanced over the last child's name.

_Jacqueline_, it read. He raised an eyebrow before clicking on the picture to expand and show itself. It displayed a photo of the whole family, in the middle there sat a young girl. Kyoya smiled slightly, for the girl that sat there held a striking similarity to their very own Jack Dawson.

Things were going to get interesting at the club.

* * *

_Hey guys! And so here's another chapter. Sorry that it's so boring and without anything interesting happening, but it was crucial for the story to progress - doesn't mean that I'm happy with it though. I could have made it so much better but I've tried for the past three weeks and nothing. Siiigh, oh well. How are you guys doing? Currently I am sweating like a pig because of the high temperatures here in England. I mean it's been 30 degrees (celsius in fahrenheit it's equal to 86) ever since ten am and it's still that temp now at nine pm. Ahh the struggle of being british when it's boiling. Ah well, I hope you've all had a wonderful day and sweet dreams! I love you all ~(^v^)~ xxx_


	4. A Trip to Haruhi's?

**A LITTLE DIFFERENT**

_Chapter Four: A Trip to Haruhi's?_

* * *

"W-what are you two doing in the same bed?!" Jack heard Tamaki suddenly yell with shock. "And why is Danny completely naked?!"

"What are you on about, Tamaki-senpai?" Jack grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Have you two had sex?!" Tamaki yelled, horror laced his voice. And panic at finding the two like this was plastered on his face.

Danny looked at Jack with furrowed eyes. Jack also turned to stare at his best friend. The two stared an intense stare at one another for a few moments before laughing aloud.

"PFFFFT! Sex? With him? In his dreams!" Danny howled.

Jack went slightly red with embarrassment. "I wouldn't dare! He's such a damn loser."

"Also, dude keep your voice down. I have a little sister in the house." Danny told Tamaki off after he calmed down a bit from his laughing fit.

"Big broooo! Why is there lots of cute boys downstairs and why is someone in here yelling about having sex?" A girl's voice called as Danny's door opened.

"Oh, Karlie. Those must be the people in my club. And that's an idiot who thought me and Jack were more than just best friends." Danny laughed slightly. Completely recovered when speaking with Karlie. It didn't surprise Jack, his best friend doted on his little sister. Whether it was appreciated or not didn't matter.

Tamaki looked to his right and saw a girl who must have been in middle school. She looked like she was completely unrelated to Danny, what with her near bone white skin and platinum blonde hair. She wasn't dressed for the day, but had one headphone in her ear that Tamaki noticed was playing a song from some foreign pop boy band. She wore a pink shirt with "I (heart) One Direction" on it - possibly the band Tamaki could hear - and some pajama bottoms with little bunny white slippers.

She rolled her eyes. "You're in a club with weird people, Danny." She then left chuckling at the thought of her brother and his friend having sex.

Danny sighed before looking at Tamaki. "So is breaking into homes a hobby of yours?"

Tamaki looked as if he didn't understand the question. Danny rolled his eyes and rephrased his question. "What're you doing over at my place?"

"Well, the club and I were curious to what your house looked like, so we came over!" Tamaki grinned.

"Urghh." Jack groaned before falling back into the bed. He pulled the covers over his head, still slightly dying from embarrassment over someone catching him in another guy's bed. Regardless of whether anything happened or not.

"Then call me and ask?" Danny said, with a raised eyebrow. "Who invited you in anyway?!"

"We caught your parents on their way out and they let us in." Tamaki grinned.

Danny rolled his eyes, of course his parents let them in. He sighed before getting out of his bed, for a moment Tamaki started to panic thinking he'd be seeing his new friend's dong but stopped when he saw he was wearing shorts.

"Alright then, shoo whilst we change." Danny said, pushing Tamaki out of the room before locking the door.

"Is he gone?" Jack asked, peeking out from under the covers.

"Yup, you can get out and change now." Danny said, walking over to his wardrobe and pulling out his casual attire.

Jack sighed, and threw the covers off. He went over to his backpack and took it into Danny's en-suite. A few moments later the two were fully changed and were traversing the stairs down to the living room where everyone but Haruhi was sat.

"Is this a regular thing you guys like to do? Like, come over to people's houses unannounced?" Danny asked, when he reached the bottom step.

"Pretty much." Kaoru shrugged.

"I mean, that's what we did when Haruhi joined." Hikaru commented. "It's not as interesting this time because you're not a commoner."

"I am. Just not the garden variety of commoner - a rich one." Danny shrugged. "My family can afford to send me and my sister to Ouran, and we still have quite a bit of money to splurge out."

"Yeah, like we said. Not really a commoner." Kaoru sighed.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I guess I should offer you stuff. Want any drinks? I assume you've already had breakfast before arriving, so I'm gonna fix up me and Jack's food."

"Tea would be lovely!" Tamaki grinned.

Danny shrugged, the rest of his club would be most likely wanting tea also. He then went to go prepare said beverages before starting on making some French Toast.

Jack decided to sit with the club, to make sure they weren't being too nosy.

"This place is so cozy! It's a lot bigger than Haruhi's apartment but not nearly as big as the Suoh Mansion. It definitely feels like a commoner's family home!" Tamaki started ranting as he looked around the room in it's entirety.

"These Chinese ceramics certainly are impressive. They seem to be of high quality despite their age, truly a thing to be envious of." Kyoya commented, admiring Jack's parent's collection that was in a display case for easy access.

"How come Danny looks nothing like the rest of his family?" Hikaru wondered aloud as he observed the photo collection on the wall.

"Oh..." Jack spoke up, putting a hand over the back of his neck out of nervous habit. His word was slightly unexpected since he hadn't addressed anyone else's comments. "That's because he's not related to any of them. He's adopted."

"Oh." Hikaru said, halting all conversation in the room.

There was silence for a moment. The others just couldn't think of what to fill the air, what could you possibly say to that without coming off as rude? It was silent until Danny spoke up."

"It doesn't bother me." He said, placing a tray on the coffee table before pouring the tea. "I think of Kairi and Arthur as my real parents, they've always loved me like I was their own. They treat Karlie the same way. We were without family before they took us in, but now together we're like a normal family and we all love each other the same anyway."

Once he finished pouring the tea, he went back into the kitchen to retrieve his and Jack's breakfast. He passed a plate to his friend before taking a bite out of his sugar-coated French Toast.

Jack - having already dealt with the awkward conversation years ago - bit into the toast without thinking he needed to speak up. There really wasn't anything to say.

"So how did your family afford the tuition for Ouran Danny-chan?" Honey asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"You mean because my parents aren't business people? Well, my Kairi's parents were quite wealthy. They didn't spend their money often, and saved it primarily. So when they died, they left their entire fortune to my Mom. It didn't help that shortly afterwards Dad won the lottery."

"Wow! You're grandparents must be like superheros, who can save all that money?!" Honey said innocently. Jack absentmindedly remembered the time his father would be returning today and almost choked on his French toast. He probably had around six hours to prepare and tip the maids so they wouldn't rat him out to his father to the fact that he'd been out the entire night. He swiftly finished the breakfast with a few more bites before giving his plate back to Danny.

"Unfortunately, as much as I would _love_ to stay here with you guys. I have to go. My father's holding this thing and I need to get back to prep for it." Jack partially lied.

"That's unfortunate. Perhaps tomorrow we should visit your house?" Kyoya suggested, sliding up his glasses with a gentle smile on his face. Something Jack had already come to know as the 'I Know Some and You Should be Scared' look. It made him gulp with great unease.

"Uhh! That would not be good. We're currently renovating and everything is all over the place! You'll have to come round when it's done, however." Jack said, slightly hurried. Danny looked at Jack with a slight look of pity.

"I'll see you at the club on Monday then." Jack smiled, after he returned back down the stairs with the backpack on his back. The club then bid him a farewell, as he hopped onto the bicycle he had unchained from Danny's fence. He then started to pedal down the street, if he didn't tire himself out too early in the ride then it would take him just under twenty minutes for him to get back.

All was going well, and it didn't take Jack long to hit his pace with him enjoying the wind run through his hair and against his face. He beamed with happiness, also, because he was making record time.

That was until some douche pulled out of his drive without looking where he was going. He just appeared in front of Jack's front wheel, thus launching Jack clear over the handle bars. The douche braked in shock before hurriedly exiting the car. "Oh my god! Kid, are you alright?" He asked, worried he'd have to go to court or something.

"Jack?!" A familiar voice called. Jack lifted his head to see Haruhi rushing towards him. He put the grocery bags he was carrying down before placing a gently hand on his friend's shoulder as he carefully looked over his friend. "You're not seriously hurt are you?"

"Urgh." Jack groaned slightly. "No, not really - I don't think so." He turned over and sat up, looking at his knees. Badly grazed. And his elbows weren't any different. "Father's going to _kill _me..." He muttered.

"Need a hand getting up?" Haruhi asked the boy, who looked to be in pain.

"Nah, thanks though." Jack said with a smile, he stood and went forwards to inspect the damage his bike had endured. "Aw man, the front wheel's completely busted."

"You're welcome to come and rest a bit at my place if need be." Haruhi offered, picking up the groceries at his feet. "I mean until you can get a different way back."

"Thanks dude. I'll have to give my bro a call. He should be coming back from a business trip in an hour." Jack picked up his bike, pulling the front upwards onto it's rear wheel making it easier for him to push."

Jack didn't have to push the bike that far, it would seem that Haruhi's apartment was just around the corner. Chaining the wrecked bike up to the railing outside Haruhi's door, said guy had started to make tea while Jack fully inspected the damage the fall had done with a small mirror.

"Aw man, there's another on my cheek." Jack whined, staring at the graze that covered his left cheekbone. "This isn't going to help me at the club." he sighed.

Haruhi chuckled slightly. "It doesn't look too bad. Don't worry, it'll heal in a week or two." Haruhi placed the tea cups on the table before disappearing once again, he then placed a box in front of Jack before sitting down.

Jack looked at the box with interest before he realised that it was a box of skin coloured plasters - or band-aids as he learned the Americans called them. "Oh, thanks again dude." He smiled at his friend before he pulled one out and used it to cover the deep red graze, before putting a few over the bad ones on his knees.

"No problem," Haruhi smiled back. He was glad that he took the slightly longer route back from the supermarket today, if he took the usual route then he wouldn't have come across Jack when he needed the help.

"Oh, who's this?" Jack asked as a portrait picture claimed his attention.

"Oh. That's my mom, she passed away when I was young." Haruhi said, taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm sorry." Jack responded, sadness tinted his voice. He paid his respects before continuing. "I know what that feels like. My mom also passed away when I was young."

"I'm sorry, also." Haruhi said, understanding in his eyes.

"So you live in this place with your dad?"

"Yeah, it's just me and him. It may not be anything you might be used to, but it's home."

"Oh no, it's wonderful actually." Jack smiled. "If I'm honest one day, I want to get an apartment of my own. Similar to this one actually, and just live life as it comes. I'm not interested in staying rich like everyone else in Ouran. If I was rich, then I'd probably blow it all on helping others or some other sob story." Jack chuckled slightly.

Haruhi smiled and was about to reply, but was suddenly interrupted with the door opening. "Haruhiii~ I'm home!"

"Oh hey dad." Haruhi replied. Jack turned in curiosity to greet his friend's father. He wasn't expecting what appeared to be a woman. It completely threw him off actually. "This is a friend from school. His name is Jack."

"Uh, hi!" Jack grinned at the newcomer, finding his senses quickly. He extended his hand out for a handshake before speaking once again. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Oh how lovely, I can meet another one of Haruhi's school friends! I'm Ranka, Haruhi's father. Now listen here, don't be putting the moves on my Haruhi you hear!" Ranka laughed after shaking Jack's hand.

Jack went slightly red at the suggestion, and muttered out a response similar to "I didn't even think about it" but Haruhi spoke up first.

"Daaad." He groaned.

Ranka just giggled, before he skipped off to his room.

'If Haruhi's dad is...then maybe I should tell Haruhi? But what if it happens again anyway? This is hard...' Jack thought with a silent sigh before he shook his head.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jack's brother to arrive, and Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't arrive in a limo but something that stood out less. Like a normal - but still expensive - black car.

"You seem like a magnet for bad luck recentl, eh runt?" the tall man chuckled lightly as he stood in front of Jack.

Haruhi could easily understand the nickname, Jack was only an inch taller than himself but Jack's brother was easily a whole foot and slight but taller than Jack. And with runt meaning smallest, Haruhi guessed the rest of his family were probably taller than him.

"Don't even tell me about it. I'm terrified I destroyed a whole mirror shop in my last life." Jack sighed, starting to shove the bike into the trunk of the car. He then turned back to Haruhi. "Thanks for letting me stay at your place for a bit. It was nice talking, especially outside the club. It was fun." He grinned. "It was nice to meet you as well, Ranka!" He called up to the red-head who had been peeking out of his window at them, apparently previously unknown to Haruhi. Ranka grinned and waved back.

Then with smiles all around, the parted their separate ways.

"So...who was your friend?" Jack's brother said with a grin on his face, his eyebrows raising and lowering at a quick pace.

Jack's cheeks threatened to flare red. "Oh my god, Taro, I do not want to bang him."

Taro laughed. It was a deep and husky laugh, and Jack side-eyed his brother with a scowl. Sometimes he couldn't believe how blunt and bhildish this full grown twenty-five year old was, if it wouldn't slaughter his hand he would love to punch that cocky grin off his face. Jack sighed, Taro was the most mature of all his brothers and even then he was as childish as a five year old! Jack huffed with brief annoyance.

If was silent in the car for a few minutes until Taro spoke up. "So...does he know?"

Jack released a breath he didn't realise he was holding, before he continued. "No...but I am considering telling him. I'm just terrified. I don't want a repeat of last time..."

Taro glanced at his brother with sorrow. "Well, there's no need to rush things. You just met this guy like a week ago, right? Get to know him more, and then, when the time is right tell him."

Jack was silent whilst he took in his brother's words. "Yeah..." he mumbled. "Yeah. I'll tell him when the time is right." Jack said with a sigh before he hesitantly smiled with new found optimism.

* * *

_Hey there! I am so sorry for the late upload. Even though I had all the time in the world to write, it was hard whilst dealing with a lot of self-hate and and "what's even the point"attitude. But thankfully due to a couple of other Ouran fanfictions, I got the inspiration to write again. I really recommend you check them out because they were the best I've read in a long while. They're Kiss Kiss Leave Me Alone by Spark Plug x and Commoner Club by Artemis Day! Not sure when the next chapter will be uploaded, but hopefully it won't be all that long as I took to post this chapter. But don't hold me to it because the one thing I hate is breaking promises. Well...I hope you all have sweet dreams, and wonderful days. I love you all and thank you for reading!_


	5. Wet 'n' Unexpected?

**A LITTLE DIFFERENT  
**_Chapter 5: Wet 'n' Unexpected_

* * *

**_Fun Fact #1 (Something new I'm gonna do :D)  
_**_This chapter is set in a place called Wet 'n' Wild that is actually a real place, I haven't been in a while so this is entirely from memory. Whenever I would visit my cousin's up in North Shields, we would usually visit there. To my horror when I started writing this chapter, I found it had shut down. Luckily, they have recently reopened and I could now revisit. I'm actually considering driving up there for two hours just to visit. _

* * *

"Okay, do you mind telling me where you're taking us?" Danny grumbled, hating the fact that he wasn't being allowed to head home on this miraculous half school day.

"Boss thought it would be good for us to learn what a commoners water park is like." Kaoru started to explain.

"And that's where we're going?!" Jack said lifting his head from Danny's lap, where he had previously laid just to bug his friend.

"Yup. Apparently it's pretty cool for a commoners' thing." Hikaru shrugged.

Jack's blood ran cold. "U-Uh...I-Is it optional? Like the Waterpark? Like can I just sit and watch?" He laughed nervously.

"Nope!" They grinned. Jack gulped hard.  
After a moment of Jack's attempts of thinking up ways he could get out to it, the limo stopped moving.

"We're heeeree!" They called with a grin, before pushing the two new hosts out of the limo.

Jack looked up at the building in front of them. It was fairly large, with large windows near the top. It could look like an office building if it wasn't for the maze of slides that were attached at the right hand side. Jack knew this place, he and his brothers once went a few years ago and often with Danny.

The twins then pulled the two inside - although Jack put up much more of a fight and Hikaru had to essentially drag him - where the rest of the Host Club members were waiting.

"I got us tickets!" Tamaki yelled excitedly as he laid his eyes upon the twins, Jack and Danny. "Now we can see what a commoner's inside waterpark looks like! Isn't this exciting?!"

"Yeah...Very." Danny said sarcastically. In his mind, this was just another trip to the local Wet 'n' Wild. His sister made him take her once a month essentially, she really did love this place.

"Unfortunately, Honey and Mori couldn't make it. They apparently both had lectures they couldn't miss." Haruhi said with a sigh. "And Kyoya thought it was a waste of time, so it's just going to be the six of us." She knew the twins would probably drag her on one of the many rides, and Tamaki would probably do the same. She felt sorry for Jack and Danny, this was the first time that they had been dragged along anywhere.

"Well, I didn't bring my swim shorts, so I'll just go back and get them!" Jack said with a smile before trying to escape.

"Nonsense! I brought along a pair for you and Danny!" Tamaki grinned, grabbing the back of his jacket.

Jack gave up, he could improvise. Besides, it wasn't like he hated the place. Maybe there was a chance that he could get closer to the other hosts, that way he wouldn't feel as awkward when hanging around them.

The six of them went to the changing rooms, all getting a stall each. Danny wondered why Tamaki covered Haruhi's eyes all the way to the stalls, but shrugged. He honestly didn't care, it was just an odd sight.

Jack hesitantly pushed the door open, and looked around. Leaned against the wall, Danny smiled at him.

"C'mon the others went on ahead." He said, motioning his head towards the way out. Jack nodded and looked at his friend's attire. Of course it was nothing more than swim shorts and a pair of goggles situated on his head, ready to be used. He wasn't sure why he expected anything else, Danny didn't need to hide his sex.

Jack looked down at his attire. He had improvised, glad that he wore a grey t-shirt under his uniform today and a pair of blue swim shorts Tamaki had provided him with. Thankfully, his eyes could withstand the chlorine and didn't need to wear any goggles. He proved to Danny last month that he looked like a complete dork whenever he wore them.

It didn't look like Haruhi had gotten very far into the area, he was currently relaxing by the side of the pool with his legs dipped in. Jack smiled at him and sat down next to him, however Danny was more than happy to be here and dive-bombed into the deep end before swimming over to his friends.

"Dude, you're so heavy you splashed us with that." Jack chuckled, showing the drops of water that had been absorbed by his shirt.

"Yeah but all that is just pure muscle." Danny said, flexing his not so subtle muscles. Jack rolled his eyes in response and kicked some water at the ashen blonde.

"So where did the others get to?" Jack turned to ask Haruhi.

"Oh. The twins challenged senpai to a race on one of the two people waterslides, and I decided to stay here because I'm not a big fan of waterslides." Haruhi shrugged. "I'm not sure why Kyoya-senpai suggested it to Tamaki if he's not going to turn up."

"Kyoya suggested this?" Danny asked, with furrowed brows.

"Well, more or less." Haruhi shrugged. "Tamaki was whining because he didn't know how he'd be able to get to know 'his new sons' better, and Kyoya suggested this."

"I see…" Jack muttered, swirling his legs around in the water.

"So, you not a fan of showing your skin?" Haruhi asked curiously, as he motioned to the shirt that Jack was wearing.

"Uh," Jack laughed nervously. "Yeah, something like that...I mean it's just more comfortable y'know? How about you?"

Haruhi looked down at the shirt he was wearing. "Same thing really." He said with a shrug.

There was dual laughter behind us, and due to my curiosity, I turned to look at them. Sure enough, it was the twins laughing at Tamaki.

"Ha! Boss is a loser! Boss is a loser!" They teased, dancing slightly.

Jack chuckled slightly, as he looked at Tamaki and he was mad. At this time, Jack thought that when Tamaki was mad, you could see the wheel turning in his head. The one gear that he has, he was ranting about something. Something similar to how the twins had cheated.

"It's not cheating when your opponent is an idiot." They grin in unison, finally up to the other Hosts.

"Guys, cut it out. Does it really matter who wins and loses?" Haruhi sighed, already fed up with their bickering.

"Of course it does!" Kaoru said, mirroring his brother as he looked at Haruhi in mock horror.

"Especially since we were racing to see who gets to take you away from Japan." Hikaru grinned.

Haruhi sighed, and shook his head.

"Guys, I'm not actually sure that you're allowed to decide that." Jack said with furrowed brows, he knew the three of them doted/teased Haruhi, but they didn't have any control over what Haruhi wanted to do.

"Oh? Then are you saying _you _want to take Haruhi away from Japan?" The twins remarked in unison.

"No, I just think that Haruhi should be the one to choose. Besides, who's saying he wants to go out of Japan with any of you?" Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever." The twins said with a shrug. They looked at each other, for a moment before a light-bulb went off in their heads. "Jack! You should come with us on the Kamikaze!"

"What? Isn't that the one with the sixty foot drop?" Jack asked, as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes! C'mon!" The two chorused, their grins spreading into a devious smirk. They threw their arms under Jack's own and hoisted him up, before dragging him away all the while Jack yelling out to Danny to help him.

"Have fun!" Danny called back, not actually caring. Jack had been on the Kamikaze once before, so it wasn't like he was asking for help because he didn't want to do it.

"Danny I hate you so much!" Haruhi, Tamaki and Danny heard just after the other half of the hosts rounded the corner and started to walk up the stairs.

Danny was just laughing to himself, Jack should be used to it, Karlie essentially drags him everywhere whenever she's around.

"So you and Jack are close?" Haruhi asked Danny after a moment of silence. Tamaki sat down next to Haruhi, also curious about the question. Jack and Danny joined the club together, so it would make sense for them to be friends. He just wasn't sure if they were long-term friends or had met in class during the early days of school.

"Oh, yeah. He's been my best friend for about seven years now." Danny grinned, as he put his arms behind him over the edge of the pool. "We met in elementary, and we just stuck together since. I'm pretty sure that there's nothing about that guy that I don't know."

"Aw, it must be nice having such a long time friend like that." Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah, it rocks." Danny grinned, with a small laugh.

"That's beautiful!" Tamaki essentially yelled and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, putting his head on top of the younger one's. "Your undying friendship is so sweet! I hope you're best friends forever!"

The hug/chokehold caught Danny by surprise, essentially giving him no time to separate Tamaki from himself.

"Uh, senpai? I think you're killing him." Haruhi warned. Haruhi thought that if they were in an anime right now, she'd probably have the sweatdrop animation beside her head.

Just a moment later, there was a small slightly high-pitched scream from somewhere in the premises.

"Huh, that must be the twins and Jack on the ride." Tamaki muttered just after he released Danny.

* * *

_Just a few moments earlier…_

"Hey you guys! I can walk there myself, you know!" Jack writhed as he fought against the twins' grip. He gave up however, as the trio neared the stairs to the waterslides. The two redheads grinned and quickly dropped Jack, making him plummet to the ground.

"Ow!" He grunted in pain, he stood up with his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "You guys are extremely unpleasant."

"We know!" They chorused as she started to climb the stairs. Jack liked walked up the stairs, you got a great view of the waterpark. The lazy river going all around the main pool and the wave pool, the fake plants and trees that littered the indoor area making it look lively and vibrant. The kiddy area with small fountains, and water guns. Jack liked going here, it was refreshing and was completely different to the normal everyday routine. There was other indoor waterparks, but for Jack, none could compare to this one. The only thing he wasn't as keen on was the waterslides. Especially the Kamikaze.

The Kamikaze was an insane waterslide, with a 60ft straight drop drop, and loops and turns. Jack hated it. He hated it even more when people were forcing him to go on it. At this moment in time it was the twins forcing him to go. The line was extremely short. In fact, there was only one other person - besides the lifeguard - when they got there and they immediately set off down the slide.

Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Jack to the front of their group, so that he wouldn't weasel out when the twins had already gone down. Jack sighed and got into position to go down the slide, just waiting for the lifeguard to give the signal.

"Uh, excuse me sir? I'm sorry but your shirt is just too baggy for this ride. I'm going to have to ask you to remove it or please exit the platform." The lifeguard said to Jack, with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry sir, then I guess I'll leave." Jack said awkwardly, starting to walk down the stairs again. _Yes! _He thought with happiness. _The twins can't force me to go on here anymore! _

"Nu-uh, you aren't getting off the hook that easily." The twins said catching up and wagging their finger at Jack before Hikaru stepped forwards towards him.

"W-what are you doing?" Jack asked, starting to back-up.

"Well you're not allowed to go down the slide, with it on and you're not getting out of this so the shirt will have to come off!" Hikaru said as he pounced on the brunette, his hands going to the bottom of his shirt.

"W-what?! NO! Stop!" Jack asked as he writhed under Hikaru's hands.

Kaoru nodded at Hikaru, and leapt forwards to hold Jack's hands. Now with Jack restrained, Hikaru thrust the shirt upwards.

After just a moment, Hikaru froze and stared at Jack's chest.

"What is it Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, his grip on Jack's wrists slackened. Jack seized his chance, and ripped his hands from Kaoru's grip, slapped Hikaru's face and pulled down his shirt in a matter of just fifteen seconds. He lurched forwards, and faced the twins, his arms folded across his chest.

"W-What were those?" Hikaru pushed out after a moment of silence between the trio.

Kaoru looked between his brother and the new host, completely confused. Both of their faces were scarlet red, and Hikaru was still looking at Jack's chest in utter embarrassment. It didn't make sense, Hikaru's seen another guy's chest before, why would he be embarrassed to see Jack's chest…?

Then it hit him.

"Y-you've never seen boobs before?" Jack muttered through tight lips, looking away with extreme determination.

The twins' eyes were bulging. "Go on your ride, I obviously can't. I'm going to go in the lazy river if you need me." Jack spluttered out before hurrying down the stairs.

* * *

_I am so sorry for the wait guys. Unfortunately, I had the hardest time writing out what I wanted to happen and I'm still unhappy with the result but I needed to update. I would also like to apologise for the fact that there might be errors in this because I haven't proof-read it. But hopefully, now that the characters have been established I can really start developing things. And please, I know this "plot twist" may seem like every other Ouran plot twist, but please wait until the explanation! Hopefully, I won't offend anyone or I don't make it too uninteresting. I'm also unsure when the next chapter will come out because in two weeks I'll be heading out for Orlando, Florida. Then the day after I come back I have college. I'll try to push another chapter out before that but again, no promises. _

_But since I've read more Ouran fanfictions since I last updated, I severely recommend you take the time to read _**_A Thousand Miles _**_by_ **_iamconstantine_**_. I'm hooked on it xD I'll see you all later, and I hope you all have a wonderful day and sweet dreams. Please, leave your thoughts in the review section, all are treated equally and I'll even start replying to all left for me. _

_Love to you all,  
Danni x_


	6. What Did You Say He Saw?

**A LITTLE DIFFERENT  
**_Chapter 6: What did you say he saw?_

* * *

**Fun Fact #2:  
**Originally, the plot of "Not Again" (as it used to be called) was Jack enrolling in Ouran as Jack Bradwell and Danny's sister, who used to be called Jacqueline, was enrolled as Jacqueline Dawson. This idea was quickly scrapped after some thought, however, because I had no idea how to make it work without it being too complicated.

* * *

**Guest: **Thank you so much for the review! And Jack was in Danny's bed because they're just so close that they don't really care, y'know? And yes! Danny does know, as you'll see in this chapter! Also, I'm glad that you liked Hikaru's reaction, it was hilarious for me just writing it out. I hope you enjoy Hikaru's action more during this chapter too!

* * *

It had been a few minutes that Danny had been left alone with Haruhi and Tamaki. He was actually just enjoying being around them, they were fun and quite pleasant to talk to. Especially Haruhi. Danny looked up and saw Jack hurriedly walking towards the trio with a crimson red face.

"Hey, Jack. So did you go on the ride?" Danny asked, his eyebrow raised at the lack of water on his friend's shirt. Indicating that he most certainly did not go on it.

"Danny, wanna go on the lazy river with me?" Jack asked, trying to seem casual. Trying to make it seem like he wasn't mentally freaking out about what just happened at the top of the stairs to the Kamikaze.

"Uh, okay." He muttered, the sudden question surprising him. He then turned to Tamaki and Haruhi. "I'll be back soon then I guess." He then put hands on the side of the pool and pushed himself out, walking with great haste and he tried to catch up with his speedy best friend.

"So what's up?" Danny asked as the two shared a dual inflatable ring, the two slowly floating down the essentially barren lazy river. His eyebrows knitted tightly together in both confusion and worry, Jack would usually give an explanation before whisking him away from Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Hikaru, uh, saw my boobs." Jack forced out through gritted teeth. Danny could just tell that his cherry red face would be darkening in colour just admitting it. Danny's eyes widened and tried to figure out how he could possibly seen them without pulling Jack's shirt up forcefully. Seeing no other explanation, his regular breathing halted.

Jack watched as shock took a back seat whilst anger reined centre stage on Danny's face. He moved towards Jack, and whispered in a dangerously low tone. "Do I need to fuck someone up for you?"

"No! No!" Jack hurriedly reassured his companion, as his arms flailed about in front of him. "I-I think it's fine..."

"Well he tell?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope he doesn't. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to tell them I'm a guy at heart. I just don't want it to turn out like last time." Jack said, his nails digging into his forearm as he recalled the memory.

"Do you want me to explain it to them?" Danny asked, his voice now softer. He was seriously worried about his friend, he knew how bad his fear could get. He was worried that this incident would start to chip away at Jack's strong shield he had placed up against the world. Danny took a shaking intake of breath, he knew that if Hikaru told then things were going to get severely uncomfortable within the Host Club.

"No. No...It's not that I would have difficulties telling them. I'm just worried that they wouldn't understand..." Jack started to trail off, before he suddenly picked back up again. "You know how my dad is. No doubt if their parents thought the same way, then most likely they will have the same opinion. It usually is the case. I-I'll just let them call me a girl."

Danny said nothing. He didn't think it was wise of Jack to just leave things, they would have to accept him. And if they didn't then Danny would just do what he did last time, and they would just leave.

"Alright then. But I just want to say, if things get too out of hand. I'm going to say something."

"No! Please..." Jack cried, grabbing Danny's bare arm. He looked up at the ashen blonde with large eyes, his facial features pleading with him.

"Alright." Danny nodded, and Jack's grip loosened. "Alright, I won't say anything."

"Thank you Danny." Jack smiled up at him. He wiped his face and without a moment's pause, he dove into the water. His head resurfaced, and he spat water at his friend like a fountain would do. He then laughed as the water hit his friend directly in the eye.

"Oh my god, you did not just do that." Danny said, his eyebrow raised and a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oh yes I did, now what are you going to do about it?" Jack laughed, swimming backwards.

"This!" Danny said, as he flipped the inflatable ring. He then dove under the water, picking Jack up bridal style.

"W-wait what are you doing?!" Jack yelled, his voice breaking slightly in panic as he started to writhe in his friend's grip.

"Oh, nothing!" Danny said with a mischievous grin, he was walking through the water with ease towards the edge. After getting further out the water, Danny grinned further and tossed Jack mercilessly into the water. A large splash was the result of Jack breaking the water, and Danny's cackles could be heard even from underwater.

Jack's head broke the surface, his eyes formed a piercing glare he sent Danny's way. "I hate you so much, did you know that?"

"Yeah, but you love me regardless!" Danny grinned, as he jumped back onto the inflatable ring, ready to continue his journey down the lazy river.

. . .

"..."

"So...Jack's a girl then." There was silence between the twins as they descended the stairs. To Kaoru, it was piercing and more than a little uncomfortable. He was there to hear Jack say _"__You've never seen boobs before?" _so, he could only guess that said "guy" was a girl. Hikaru was the one who saw her chest, so Kaoru was the one to ask. More like double check, just so he had his facts right.

"Yeah." Hikaru muttered with a red face, he seemed to be distant. Whether that was a result of being given the new information, or seeing Jack's breasts, Kaoru didn't know.

"Oh, there's the boss and Haruhi." Kaoru pointed out as he motioned his head towards the duo who hadn't moved still. They had been in the water park for almost forty-five minutes, and Haruhi still hadn't moved in all that time. Kaoru wondered if she was getting bored.

"Guys! You would not believe what we just uncovered." Kaoru blurted out, desperate to receive a different answer to the blankness that his brother was dishing out. Kaoru grinned at the hosts before subtly nudging Hikaru's side.

"Yeah, uh, turns out...Jack's a girl!" Hikaru explained, a hand covering his neck. Kaoru's eyes flittered back over towards his brother, slight concern washed over him as he realised Hikaru tended to use that position only when he was deep in thought, or was in the middle of an internal struggle. What could possibly be going through his brother's mind?

Haruhi and Tamaki just stared at the duo, Haruhi had kept a neutral expression, her feet still moving forwards and backwards in the water. Tamaki however, was on a different level. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets, his jaw so low that birds would gladly have made their nest in his mouth.

"H-How did you find that out?!" Tamaki finally pushed out, completely incredulous at receiving the news. In his mind ran a thousand different scenarios. They had heard Jack's too-feminine scream and decided between themselves he was female. Jack, unable to contain "his" secret of her gender anymore and confessed to the duo just as they were alone. Or...had they done anything...perverted to learn of their gender.

Hikaru's face blazed redder than a sunburnt man's bald head. Kaoru laughed nervously for his twin. "Let's just say that Jack couldn't go on the Kamikaze because of her shirt."

Tamaki's jaw shut, and his head tilted to one side in questioning. Haruhi had still appeared to remain neutral. The news didn't seem to surprise her, but she was actually extremely curious as to why they had purposely concealed their sex. Many possibilities flittered through her mind before she shrugged them off. If Jack really wanted Haruhi to know, then they would tell her. And besides, there was no point in asking herself endless amounts of questions without getting answers – she'd just infuriate herself.

The group had moved on from where they had set up a near permanent residence on the pool side. Thanks to the dark blue t-shirt and the professional waterproof binder Haruhi wore – _"Just to be sure,"_ the twins insisted that she wore it when disguising herself a guy. They had already been in so many close calls before. If anyone had caught her getting changed, then they would just see a guy's vest top. – she could go swimming and not just sit on the sidelines.

It was a while before Jack and Danny was reunited with the other hosts. And Jack had calmed down. His fears drowned in the lazy river, and his shield thoroughly abandoned.

Haruhi could feel the atmosphere getting increasingly heavy. All six were outside the changing rooms, now completely changed and ready to leave.

"So...You're a girl." Haruhi pushed out, she needed to leave to get home in time to make hers and her father's meal.

"...Yes." Jack muttered, purposely looking away from each other the hosts. Choosing to fix his gaze on his shoes.

"Then why did you join the host club?!" Tamaki finally spoke up.

Jack flinched at the sudden outburst. "I-It was a dare! From my brothers."

"Well I have to go. And Hibiki will bite my head off if I don't get hi- her back in time." Danny awkwardly smiled at the rest, whilst pulling Jack towards the exit.

* * *

_Honestly, I'm not proud of this chapter but I feel that it's been in my writing folder untouched for far too long. I could have done more with it, but the words just did not want to work with me. But I also didn't want to make you guys wait for a month for this chapter. But as I said last chapter, I __will__ be out of the country and thus unable to write or publish anything starting Saturday. OH! I recommend for you to read **The Punishment **by **KitKat12323**. I've been reading it for the past few days, and it's amaze. Also check out the sequel for it called **Somethings Old and Somethings New.**_

_I hope that you all have good days and wonderful dreams. Love you all, Danni x_


End file.
